Si violas la ley te quemas
by Vodk
Summary: Sasuke tiene una manera muy particular de expresar su interés, tanto que puede llegar a arder. Bienvenidos!


_**Título del fanfic: Si violas la Ley te quemas.  
Autor/a: Vodk  
Género: Romance , humor  
Clasificación: Todos los públicos.  
Advertencias: Es una adaptación de otra historia de mi autoría con el mismo nombre pero con la pareja Lucy y Natsu de Fairy Tail, publicada anteriormente en el foro MSS. Ni los personajes de Fairy tail ni los de Naruto me pertenecen, hago esta historia con el fin de entretener, sin ánimos de lucro. **_

_**Serie: Naruto.  
Resumen: Sasuke Uchiha tiene una manera muy particular de expresar lo que siente. Hasta el punto de hacerlo arder.  
Publicaciones: En el foro MUNDO SASUSAKU, con ambas parejas.**_

_**Si violas la ley te quemas.**_

_****_

_**Era más extraño mirarle y no perderse en el ónix de sus ojos y aún más extraño era no perderse en su mirada, aquella mirada cautivadora que sin revelar mucho de su ser era sencillamente magnética hechizante, no era para nada normal contemplarlo y no perderme en aquello que no se podía ver pero que para mí era lo más natural del mundo su ser. El sentir más allá de sus silencios, su sonrisa elegante cargada de magia, su nobleza y su gran corazón era lo que realmente me hacía palpitar el corazón, erizar la piel y en definitiva hipnotizar mis sentidos. Aquello era como una fuerza sobrenatural, algo que no podía describir y que me impulsaba a estar cerca de él. **__****_

_**Aquella tarde soleada en la aldea oculta entre las hojas, el Ichukaru Ramen, restaurante favorito de mi mejor amigo, había una celebración por ningún motivo en particular, yo me encontraba sentada en la barra mirando mi vaso de cerveza pensando en aquellas sensaciones que mi compañero de equipo me despertaba. Y es que se convertía en un verdadero suplicio sentir todo aquello y no poder expresarlo, saber que mi corazón y sentimientos le pertenecían pero no quería verme como la niña de 13 años enamorada y fanática a morir de Sasuke Uchiha, ¡NO!, definitivamente eso no era lo que quería ya con 21 años sabía exactamente cuán puros eran mis sentimientos pero él y sus silencios a veces no eran la mejor de las señales para sincerarme, esto de los sentimientos era un jodido dolor de cabeza. **_

_**Sin darme cuenta, a mi lado se sentó un pelirrojo de ojos azules que ya era normal viniese a visitarme de vez en cuando desde la Aldea de la Arena, su voz cálida me alegraba y su mirada sincera me hacía olvidar aquel tormento amoroso que no me dejaba tranquila. **_

_**-Y ahora dime en qué piensas que no has tocado aún tu cerveza Rosita – su sonrisa despreocupada y arrogante me hicieron sonrojar un poco, más aún por la intensidad de su mirada, me anime en responderle y seguir aquel juego de preguntas que como de costumbre iba a iniciar. **_

_**-Es que no soy una borracha como tú mi RO- JI- TO amigo-deletree aquel apodo que con cariño le había dado acompañado de una ligera risita que se escapó de mí pecho en esos momentos y nuevamente su sonrisa arrogante hizo presencia. Sin embargo, no paso mucho cuando cambio a un semblante serio. **_

_**-¿Por qué no le haces saber lo que sientes?, me mortifica verte así, más cuándo me encantaría ser yo quien ocupara tus pensamientos.- aquello me dejo muda sin habla, sin darme cuenta tome el vaso de cerveza y le di paso por mi garganta como si de agua se tratara, el me miró entre divertido y triste, aquello solo me hacía sentir peor. **__****_

_**-Y eso que yo soy el borracho.- Continuo diciendo, ya que mis neuronas estaban en el mundo de los espíritus sin capacidad alguna para hacer una conexión. De repente sentí el peso de su mirada en mi espalda y era que mi cuerpo y el de él se encontraban como conectados. Ligeramente gire mi rostro y observe como sus ojos se paseaban de Gaara hacía mí y viceversa. ¿Ahora qué pasaba? ¿Por qué había tanta molestia en sus ojos? **__****_

_**Que era lo que realmente le molestaba que Gaara estuviese conmigo o que yo la pasara bien con él. Y si era así porque jodidos no hacía nada para demostrarme que le molestaba. **__****_

_**Sin darme cuenta, Gaara se acercó peligrosamente a mi rostro sus ojos azules penetraban más allá de mi alma debido a la cercanía, y es que aquel chico de cabellos rojos me inquietaba, pero no solo eso, al tiempo que su mirada se clavaba en mis ojos jade sentía diez mil dagas atravesando mi espalda, dagas color onix para ser más exacta. **__****_

_**Nuestros rostros se fueron acercando poco a poco, no sé qué me impedía parar aquello, pero realmente tenía la mente nublada, empecé a sentir un calor sobre humano, mi cuerpo empezó a sudar de manera exagerada y mi respiración se agitó, un ligero olor a quemado se esparció en el ambiente. Gaara bajo su mirada a mi asiento y un atisbo de incredulidad se asomó en sus ojos. **_

_**-Rosita te estas quemando.- gritó horrorizado, de inmediato me levante y comprendí el horror de mí acompañante, el banco donde estaba sentada estaba a punto de incinerarse dirigí mi mirada hacía el protagonista de mis jodidos pensamientos y lo encontré con una sonrisa de satisfacción dirigiéndose a nosotros. Gaara sin si quiera reparar en él, se fue a buscar agua mientras yo no salía de mi asombro al ver a Sasuke venir tranquilamente hacía mí. **_

_****__**-Sakura, casi te quemas- me dijo despreocupadamente Sasuke sonriente, no podía creer que lo había hecho a propósito. - ¿Sabes Sakura que si violas la Ley te quemas? – pero que jodidos era todo esto que Ley estaba violando, ¿Qué le pasaba? **__****_

_**Se acercó peligrosamente hacía mí, me tomó la mano y me llevo a las afueras del Palacio oficial del Ramen, mientras caminamos sentía como ardía la palma de mi mano derecha al paso que caminaba, me estaba quemando el cuerpo tal cercanía y eso podría jurar lo hacía a propósito, de ello no había duda. De repente se detuvo, me miro a los ojos sin decir media palabra, se acercó acorralándome entre la pared y su cuerpo, bendita cárcel de la cual no quisiera escapar jamás**_

_**Su cuerpo estaba rígido, como si evitara algún intento de escape, por Dios Uchiha si esto ha estado en mis oraciones hace años, ¿Qué le pasaba?, sus labios rozaron mis mejillas, tibios así estaban, de la nada deposito un beso en una de mis mejillas y aquel tacto me hizo sentir como si una marca imborrable se hubiese depositado para siempre. ¿Cómo este hombre podía causar aquellas reacciones en mí? **_

_**-La próxima vez que dejes que Gaara se acerque tanto a ti Sakura, este calor que has sentido, el miedo a quemarte y tu corazón a mil así como estas ahora será un pequeño cariñito en comparación con lo que te haré sentir. **_

_**No podía ni si quiera pensar correctamente, acaso Sasuke estaba celoso, está bien estaba un poco lenta evidentemente estaba celoso, acaso esto era lo que necesitaba para estar segura y dejar la indecisión al respecto. **_

_****__**-Sakura más que mi compañera, amiga, eres mi novia y si llegas a permitir que alguien se te acerque más de lo debido estas violando la Ley y te podrás quemar y quizás llegues a incinerarte. – Sonreí lentamente ante aquella declaración a mi juicio muy propia de un engreído Uchiha, pero al fin y al cabo era la declaración que esperaba. **__****_

_**-En primera acepto ser tu novia SAsuke Uchiha, en segunda si tú violas la ley padecerás de un masaje de proporciones épicas y fuerza descomunal.**_

_**-De acuerdo, queda claro que si violas la Ley te quemaras de mil y un maneras Sakura y de mil un posiciones también te puedo quemar. **_

_**Aquello me hizo votar humos de las orejas, de cuando acá Sasuke podía ser tan pervertido, pero como todo, bueno casi todo en él, me encantaba y si era de esa manera quebraría la Ley más de una vez.**_


End file.
